The present invention can generally relate to a lifestyle companion system. More particularly, the present invention can relate to a system that coordinates multiple corridors of experiences in a person's life.
Conventional systems typically focus only on one aspect of a person's experiences. Conventional systems typically do not intelligently integrate multiple aspects of a person's experiences. For example, a typical piece of software may be implemented to measure a user's heart rate during an exercise routine. But, that software typically cannot coordinate the heart rate information to the user's general fitness goals, nor intelligently use that information to assist the user in reaching his goals.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that can bridge numerous corridors of experiences in a person's life and coordinate them for maximum efficiency and enjoyment.